Warm Slumber
by Viidoll
Summary: Hatori x Ayame slash - Ayame, as the snake, has always been very vulnerable to the cold. So, when Hatori finds him in the snow, he must set about warming the snake up.


This fanfiction is **CIU SUNE APPROVED**!! Meaning that I turned to my koibito to see if it was okay to post. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Furuba. If I did, Akito would be a man.

**WARNING**: Shounen ai. 'Nuff said.

Authoress' Notes: Wooooooooo, another crap-crap story from ME, the crap-crap authoress! HUZZAH!! You can tell it's really late at night/early in the morning, can't you? Anyway, this is NOT one of my favorites. Not at all. I must see what Ciu Sune thinks before I post this ficcie. MWAHAHA... God, I love Aaya and Hatori. I apologise ahead of time, you two.

**Note:** I only uploaded this because Ciu-koi told me too. I would rather not have...

* * *

**Warm Slumber**

* * *

Hatori shivered under his jacket, which did nearly nothing to warm him as he walked back to his home. Snow was falling all around him and he could see his breath as it was released from his chapping lips. He should get home quickly, before he caught himself a cold and couldn't treat everyone elses' colds. He had just set out from Shigure's house, because Yuki, Kyou, Tohru, and even Shigure himself all suffered from menial colds that Yuki decided to share kindly with all of them. How thoughtful of the rat. 

Hatori stopped in midstep when he came across a red lump in the snow. It was almost completely covered in the falling snow, and Hatori, recognising the embroidery, rushed over to his friend's side.

"Ayame..." He said, shaking him.

There was no response from the snake, he was on his stomach and had curled up, in an unconscious effort to warm himself up. Hatori was surprised that he hadn't transformed yet. He turned Ayame over so that his back was resting upon Hatori's legs. The dragon brushed the long light strands of hair from Ayame's face.

His eyes widened. Ayame was stone cold and his lips were tinted blue. Hatori would have though he was dead had he not been breathing shakily and the breath not been visible against the cold air.

"Oh Aaya... what were you thinking...?" He said quietly.

The snake's eyes opened, half-lidded and he whispered. "...tori..."

"Shh... I'll take you to my home... it's not far, but I need your help."

The lighthaired man nodded numbly, and with much effort and help from Hatori, shakily stood. Hatori knelt on the ground, his back to Ayame. "Get on," he commanded.

The snake practically fell onto Hatori's back, and the dragon stood and began walking as fast as he could to his home. Ayame's arms were draped around Hatori's shoulders, and he buried his face in Hatori's neck. "...so warm..."

Hatori could feel Ayame's grip loosen around him and he picked up his pace. "Stay awake Aaya...!"

He had trouble fitting the key into his door, but when he did, he didn't even bother to take off his shoes before he lay Ayame down on the sofa. He quickly stripped the snake of his wet clothes and replaced them with a shirt and pair of plain black pants before piling all of the blankets, sheets, and comforters in his house on the snake's cold, shivering form. Hatori cranked the heat up. Then he rushed to the kitchen.

He was a doctor after all, he had to help Ayame. As the snake of the Sohma family, Ayame was easily the most susceptible to colds and was known to unexpectedly just drop to the ground in the winters, as Hatori had just experienced. The dragon faintly wondered how long Ayame had been out in the cold? He wondered how long the snake had been waiting for someone to walk by and help him. He hoped Ayame hadn't been suffering in the cold for too long, desperately waiting for the arrival of someone, anyone that could help him. The thought of that feeling of loneliness and desperation made him wish that he could have gotten there sooner. He hoped that Ayame hadn't given up hoping for someone to come along.

Hatori, waiting for the water to warm, kicked off his shoes right there in the kitchen, and shrugged off his jacket. Luckily for him, the clothes underneath had not been cold and wet, like Ayame's. He thanked anyone, anything that could possibly be thanked that he hadn't come too late. Aaya could have...

Hatori shook his head of that thought and re-entered the living room. Ayame hadn't moved, but the blue in his lips seemed to be fading, that which the dragon was thankful for. He brushed his hand against Ayame's cheek, and furrowed his brow. Ayame should have warmed up more by now. The snake was paler than usual and his own brow was furrowed, even in rest his instincts told him something was wrong with him.

A pale hand fell from the mountain of blankets, over the side of the couch. Hatori saw this and took it in his own, attempting to warm it by rubbing his own on it.

"...tori...san...?"

Two glazed over golden eyes looked down at him as he knelt by Ayame's side.

"Go back to sleep. You need the rest, Aaya..."

The snake closed his eyes and smiled. "You haven't called me that... in a long time..."

Hatori stared at the floor. "I'm sorry, Ayame... had I been there sooner..."

"I was waiting for you," the snake said weakly, a small twinge of hurt in his voice. "You took so long... I thought I might..."

The dragon closed his eyes, looking to the side. Ayame curled his fingers around Hatori's.

"I'm sorry... Tori-san..." His voice faded as he fell back into deep rest.

Hatori brought Ayame's hand to his own face. "What are you apologising for, Ayame...?"

He looked at Ayame's sleeping face. How could one so fragile and seemingly quiet cause so much trouble and excitement to those around him? Those that first glanced at Ayame would think he was one of those beautiful shy types of people. He was far from shy. Hatori guessed that's what he loved about Ayame. The snake could just so easily speak his mind, share his emotions, and Hatori...

Hatori was coldhearted and reserved. He would never openly express his feelings, it would just be so unexpected. That was how he was viewed by the people around him. Except for Ayame and Shigure. They were his only friends, because they saw past the masquerade, because they knew what he was feeling. They are Sohma's too, so they could understand.

A shiver from Ayame shook him from his thoughts, and he felt Ayame's hand. He was freezing and shivering. Hatori let go of Ayame's hand and conducted a quick search throughout his home for more blankets, but to no avail. He had already used them all on Ayame. He returned to the living room, where Ayame's lips were turning blue again. He had turned over on his side and had curled up on the edge of the sofa.

Hatori was at a loss for once in his years being a doctor. There was only one more option. Hatori lowered himself into the small area between Ayame and the sofa. He pulled the covers over himself and wrapped his arms around the snake's waist, tugging closer his shivering body. At the touch of another's warm body, Ayame relaxed somewhat and Hatori was relieved. He felt the warmth slowly returning to Ayame, and he smiled.

Lost in his thoughts, he lay his head down on Ayame's shoulder and dozed off.

----------

Hours later, deep in the night, two golden eyes blinked open. He wondered vaguely where he was and why he couldn't move. It was then he realized the grip around his waist was two arms. He looked over his shoulder to see Hatori's sleeping, peaceful face.

Ayame was alarmed and at the same time filled with happiness. He was finally in that embrace he had so longed for...

Not wanting to stir the dragon from his slumber and lose his own peaceful state of mind, Ayame lay his head down and fell back asleep, this time in complete warmth and comfort.

----------

Hatori was the first to wake up this time. He rose his head and looked at Ayame, his first priority. The snake was, much to his surprise, smiling and comfortable in his sleep. Hatori slowly lifted himself over Ayame, wondering what on earth Ayame could be dreaming about that would possibly make him this content after almost freezing to death.

"Tori-san?" It seemed Hatori's careful movements weren't enough and he had awoken Ayame.

The dragon smiled at the snake who had the covers pulled up to his chin and his eyes were wide, staring up at Hatori. "How are you feeling now, Ayame?" He asked, putting a hand on Ayame's forehead.

The snake in turn lightly blushed and sat up. "I feel warm, so, a lot better!" He said with a smile.

Hatori sighed in relief. "That's great, Ayame..."

The snake stood, realizing the clothes he was wearing. "Um...Tori-san...?"

The dragon shrugged. "Your clothes were wet."

Ayame blushed and blinked. "Well...uh, um... thanks."

Hatori gave a small smile. "Now, who would like some breakfast?"

The snake jumped and clapped, raising his hand in the air. "I do!!!" He shouted loudly and excitedly.

His smile quickly faded when he fell into Hatori's arms.

"A-Aaya!?" Hatori asked, holding Ayame close. He feared the worse, that Ayame had gotten some sort of illness that was finally kicking in.

After a moment of silence, Ayame could balance on his own. "Sorry, Tori-san... I got dizzy."

Hatori smiled in instant relief and gently squeezed Ayame. "You shouldn't stand up so quickly, Ayame..."

"I know, Tori-san..." Ayame said.

Neither of them wanted to pull away from eachother. Hatori put his arms around Ayame's shoulders, tugging him even closer. "Ayame, don't make me worry like that, ever again... please..."

"I'm sorry, Tori-san..."

Hatori buried his face in Ayame's hair. "What were you doing...?"

"Well, I was coming to visit Tori-san. I hadn't seen Tori-san in a while, and I thought I could handle it..." Ayame sighed. "Obviously I couldn't... I just wanted to see you, that's all..."

"That's fine, Ayame, as long as you let me know ahead of time from now on, all right?"

Ayame smiled and pulled back slightly to look into Hatori's eyes. "Does that mean I can visit Tori-san everyday?"

"No," He said and Ayame's face fell. "That means you can visit every OTHER day."

"Yaaaay!" Ayame said happily. "Now, breakfast?" He asked with big eyes.

Hatori smiled. "Of course, Aaya."

* * *

Hieica: WOOOOOOO it sucked. Just like my last one. YAY for suckiness! Also, the fact that it's 5:15 AM doesn't help the quality any. There's probably soooo many mistakes in there. Usually I post fics and THEN reread them afterward, so meh! 

Swissy: Review or die.

Hieica: Now for some FAQs!! -claps and whips out a sheet of paper-

**Q**: Why didn't Ayame turn into a snake when he got cold?

**A**: Hm, well, this is a tough one... I suppose it just didn't seem to fit into the story. -smile-

Swissy: ... idiot. Oh, credit for the summary goes to Ciu Sune, Hieica's koibito who she is madly in love with.


End file.
